What Should Have Happened
by diamondlight46
Summary: REWRITTEN! This is what i think should've happened when Team Kakashi finally found Sasuke. I'm not to good with summaries but its worthy of reading! SasuSaku Rated T for language ONESHOT


What should have happened.

"BOOM!"

Sasuke just blew up his own room…(A/N: wth?)

"Pant, pant, WHERE IS HE! Pant, pant" yelled Sakura, out of breath. She was running along the corridors of Orochimaru's hell where Sasuke was. Finally she sees Sai, in the blown up room and runs up to him.

"Sakura, huh?"

There she stands wide-eyed and in shock. The man of her dreams, the one she had been looking for, for three years.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?"

Then comes Naruto, both shocked to see him, and studies him well. "Sasuke…" Naruto murmured.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said it more as a statement then a question.

_Flash back:_

_"What do you know about me, when you don't have __no__ parents or siblings!? What do you know when you've been alone from the start?! Huh!? We suffer because of our bonds. Can you understand what is like to lose everyone?! " exclaimed Sasuke._

"Then why?..." Naruto asked (not in flashback)

_"It's true that I don't have parents or siblings and that I don't understand how it feels." said __Naruto_

_"Why __Naruto__, Why do you go so far for me?" questioned Sasuke_

_"To me, this is one of my first bonds! That's why I'm going to stop you!" exclaimed __Naruto_

"If so, then why?" Naruto asked again. (not in flashback)

_ "Well then, I will break those bonds!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Then why didn't you kill me then?! Isn't that you way of breaking bonds?! SASUKE!!" Yelled Naruto.

"The reason is simple. It's not that I didn't cut those bonds." said Sasuke.

_Flash back:_

_"__You can also activate the __Mangekyou__Sharingan__ as I did, but there is one condition. You must kill…your best friend."__Itachi__ advised._

_End of Flash back_

"I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following his ways. I merely spared your life on a whim." Sasuke continued.

Swoosh

Sasuke came to Naruto in a blink of an eye.

"When did he-" Sakura said surprised.

"Come to think of it, isn't it your dream to become Hokage? If you have the time to come chasing after me, you should be training. Isn't that right Naruto? This is why this time, at my whim, click, you'll lose your life." Sasuke said, as he brought is katana out.

"Can someone who can't even save one of his friends become Hokage? What do you think Sasuke?"Naruto questioned.

Sasuke brings his katana closer to Naruto.

"Gasp! SASUKE!!"

(you could just watch Naruto Shippuuden episode 1 till 5:47 then stop)

With all the anger that Sakura just gained, she punches the floor hard making an earthquake and Sasuke stopped his katana and jumped on higher ground. Sakura came running after Sasuke, constantly hitting the ground, making him run. She ran after him and quickly jumped in front him. The glowing chakra on her right hand is getting brighter by the second getting ready to punch Sasuke hard. She lifts her hand but then a hissing voice caught a hold of her ears.

"That Jutsu looks familiar"

She then turns around and aimed her punch at Orochimaru and Kabuto, who was coming to get Sasuke, but then Sasuke immediately came in front her and…kissed her. Sakura stood there wide eyed while the man of her dreams is kissing her. She slowly lowered her hand and her chakra slowly disappeared.

He finally pulled away and said with a smirk, "Hn, That should stop you," then put his mouth closer to her ears and whispered, "I don't want to kill him…yet" he pulled away and started walking off with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

BAM!!

Sakura punched Sasuke hard in the face and grabbed him by his shirt. Their faces are only centimeters apart.

"BASTARD! DO YOU THINK I'M THAT EASY?! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WHEN NARUTO COMES TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS AND ALL YOU DO IS TRY KILLING HIM?!"

He smirked and his Chidori came flickering all over his body and flicked Sakura off his shirt. And in a poof, they all disappeared, leaving Sakura alone. She heard Naruto and the others running after her "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

She just shrugged, "Ugh, Sasuke is such a bastard." But inside she felt joy and excitement that Sasuke had just kissed her.

FIN


End file.
